


Whispered Dreams

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Knife Play, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Multi, NSFW, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, subtle knife play, this is just straight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: Shadow Rose has a very vivid dream, and her husbands decide to make that dream a reality





	Whispered Dreams

Prologue: Shadow's pleasured whimpers echo through their shared bedroom, her body writhing between Hancock and Preston. Both wide awake after she called their names, then a third name is called out and a man clad in leather quickly walks towards the room. With a gentle knock he enters, "Ma'am?" X6-88 calls.

 

The leather swathed man is quickly shushed, but it's too late. The woman bolts up in the bed, breathing heavily, a light layer of sweat coats her fair caramel skin, her short black hair gently disheveled. 

"Sunshine what's wrong?" the Ghoul Mayor asks and gestures for X6 to flip on the lights, and he complies. Shadow winces at the flash of white now illuminating the bedroom, she clears her throat as her breathing begins to slow, "N-Nothing is wr-wrong exactly" she stutters out. Preston's hand ghosts along her thigh, and her breath hitches. Preston sees this and is alarmed,

"Babe are you hurt?" he asks and brushes her thigh again, not realizing the true reason she reacted that way. "I'm fine." she replies with a small smile, though her leg is now twitching with each passing graze.

"Ma'am, are you sure? Your body temperature is elevated, your sensitive to touch, and your heart beat is rather quick." Shadow winces again, Damn X6 and his sensors, Shadow thought then beaconed him to sit in front of her on the front of the bed.

"My Loves, I'm fine. I just had a, rather interesting dream." She spoke as X6 joined them on the bed.

"Oh a dream huh?" The Ghoul smirked and ran a hand down her spine causing a delicious shiver to race up Shadow's back. "Care to tell us about it?"

"I also would like to know what caused you to react like that." Preston added, still not quite getting the innuendo Hancock's smirk implied.

X6 just looked over the tops of his shades, knowing full well the signs the young General were showing were that of arousal.

 

Shadow blushed and gazed at each man in turn, if anything she actually just wanted to forget this whole thing, but the knowing looks from two of her men left the thought just that, a thought.   
"Al-alright, I'll tell you... Um well I just had a, um a dream that was about the four of us, uh together in the basement, where the power armor is kept..."

"Come on Sunshine, keep going." Hancock pressed and ran a free hand over Shadow's breast. By now Preston was starting to get what X6 was suggesting with his diagnosis previously.   
"Oh.. um" he whispered and a light blush creeping across his cheeks. Shadow leaned into Hancock's touch, but shooting him a glare for arousing her more.   
"Johnny..." she tried to warn, but then continued her story. "I uh was tied to one of the power armor racks and you each were teasing me, and then you guys, well um... made love to me..." she finally managed to finish, her caramel skin now tinged with a deep red as she dropped her gaze to her lap.

 

The ghoul gave a deep, throaty laugh before kissing Shadows neck, and up to her ear where he whispered "Maybe we should act on that." he then pulled away, got out of bed and gestured for the other two men to follow him. Preston looked at the ghoul then back to his General before placing a light kiss to her lips, he then joined the Goodneighbor Mayor in the hall. X6 raised an eyebrow, getting up he cupped the woman's cheek then kissed her forehead, and soon followed the others out into the hall and into the livingroom.

 

 

Shadow continued to sit on her bed, her arousal still raged through her body, but her mind was a jumble of confusion. "What are they planning?" she asked herself out loud. Shadow then closed her eyes and tried to calm the fire coiling in her gut, soon she heard footsteps, but before she could open her eyes, let alone speak, she felt a soft fabric across her eyes and warm breath on her neck and ears. 

"Ma'am, please relax. We'll take care of you." was all the deep voice said before she was scoped up bridal style in a pair of muscular arms, and she did relax. Shadow snuggled into X6's chest, he smelled of leather, energy blasts and a hint of cologne, where he got it she wasn't sure, but it calmed her frayed nerves and soon a loving smile graced her lips.

 

Shadow knew where they were in the old mansion just by the sound X6's boots made on the hardwood floor, well that and this was the house she grew up in over 200 years ago. They walked down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen, soon X6 paused and used his foot to push open a door, it squeaked on it's hinges, to which Shadow knew instantly, that they had reached the basement. X6 descended into a gently lit stairwell and into the now warm basement.

 

"Sunshine, Pleasure for you to join us." Hancock spoke, his gravelly voice sounding from somewhere near the back of the room, near the power armor racks, Shadow turned to his voice as her body shivered at the hint of lust just under his natural tone of voice.

"Babe, before we do anything, are sure you're alright with this?" Came the gentle voice of the Minuteman who first captured her heart. Shadow now turned her head towards Preston, his voice was closer, near the Sauna that graced the left interior wall near a hall that lead to the old laundry room. 

"Of course I am, my darling." Shadow responded with a loving tone "If it's you, my loves, then I trust you with my life." her voice a melody to her men's ears. 

 

"Alright Ma'am, let's get you set up." X6 whispered into her ear, yet again. Shadow flinched, slightly, but soon relaxed, before the Courser began moving again. He walked about ten steps before she felt her feet being lowered to the ground, she was softly pushed back two more steps, her left hand was brought up above her head and she felt the cuffs wrapping around her wrist, followed soon by the right, the same then happened to her ankles, spreading her comfortably. 

 

"Ma'- ah... err, Shadow, do you remember your safe word?" X6 asked, his words slightly awkward as he still wasn't used to using her real name yet. Shadow nodded, but quickly caught herself as she fell into her sub space "Yes Sir." she corrected.

After X6 properly positioned Shadow on the power armor rack he moved away gesturing for Hancock to begin. Preston swallowed a lump in his throat as this was the first time he'd be joining this form of rough play, he was normally such a gentle lover. Hancock noticed Preston's reaction and walked over to him,  
"Hey Garvey," he whispered as not to alarm their wife, "You going to be alright? You know we're not actually going to hurt her right?"   
"Yes, I Ju-just... I'm not used to this sort of thing..." Preston whispered back with a nod to his General. 

"Don't worry Garvey, she loves this kind of thing. Just watch me and the stiff in the beginning." Hancock replied with a smirk and patted the Minuteman on the back, he then turned to X6 and they both exchanged nods before Hancock strutted back over to the cuffed ex-assassin. 

Shadow shivered as she heard the click of boots on the concrete floor beneath her. The floor was cold, but not agonizingly so, she felt the rough hand slide down her cheek, across her throat and down to her right breast, where it paused and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Hancock watched her skin flush at his touch, her chest, just above her night gown's sweetheart neckline, grew goose bumps as he slid over it, "So Sunshine, I hear you had a naughty dream, perhaps I should show you how better waking life can be?" Hancock growled as he brought his other hand up, in it he held a knife which he, very carefully, slid the tip up her thigh causing her sheer black nightgown to rise with the blade. Shadow's leg twitched and her breaths grew shallow, "Please Master, Please teach me a lesson" she keened rattling her wrist chains in an attempt to find something to hold on too.

"Oh I will, but I think I'm going to play with you first." Hancock said as he reached the strap of Shadow's black lacy panties with the blade. He turned the blade towards the fabric and cut the first strap, then the blade changed hands as he repeated his actions on the other thigh ending with her now destroyed panties on the floor. Shadow's body jolted at the breeze hitting her slick folds. Hancock smirked impishly as Shadow gasped when he ran the knife up her thighs once again, to her belly and in between her ample breasts, once again he turned the blade away from her flesh and in a quick motion cut the nightgown open exposing her chest for her men to see. Now exposed, Shadow shivered in earnest, but was soon relaxed again as warm, rough hands danced across her skin. 

Hancock gestured for X6 to join him, and X6 did. "Shadow." His deep voice laced with arousal at seeing the Angel of the Commonwealth presented in such away. It was primal when he feverishly began kissing and biting at her neck, nothing too painful, as Shadow was not a fan of actual pain. He sucked gently leaving marks where ever his lips touched her skin. Shadow moaned and began to writhe at the touch, but all that she caused was rattling chains. X6's hands found their way into her short hair and he tugged just right causing her to thrust her hips forward seeking some sort of friction. X6 let one of his hands lavish her body with gentle strokes, he knew how the leather her wore excited her. As X6 was engrossed in leaving as many marks as he could on his charge Hancock took the distraction as a way to position himself behind the woman and begin playing with her. His rough hands found purchase on her inner thighs and he began slowly sliding them up to her dripping core. Hancock teased her clit with his thumb and slid two fingers inside her sex. He knew her body well and soon found the right spot to which Shadow groaned, the word "fuck" slipping between her rosy lips, followed by her two lovers names spilling from her lips.

With his free hand Hancock soon beaconed Preston to join them, the Minuteman briefly hesitant, but soon joining the other two men. Hancock gestured for X6 to back off and for Preston to drop his boxers. He then removed his hand that was pleasuring his Sunshine and brought them to his lips, licking them clean he spoke again to the woman making protesting sounds from no longer being pleasured. "You taste amazing Sunshine." he said then undid her cuffs, "Kneel." Came the order from the Ex-Courser. "Yes Sir." She panted and knelt on the ground. Hancock undid the blind fold and called Preston to stand in front of Shadow. Shadow looked up at her, now naked, Second in Command. Her lust blown, emerald eyes were almost too intense for the Minuteman, but he gulped and pushed down any protest as he followed Hancock's orders. He was already hard from just watchin the display and hearing his General's pleasured sounds, and now here she was, on her knees and just waiting for whatever HE ordered. Preston was nervous and with a shaky voice he managed to give an order. "Shadow, uh, I want you to pleasure me." his blush was obvious, but Shadow didn't care as she crawled forward on her hands and knees towards her Second in Command "As you wish My Lord." She said with the a smirk, which soon faded when a sting was felt on her ass, X6's punishment for her not being fully submissive. Shadow yelped slightly, but dropped her smirk as she wrapped her mouth around Preston's cock.

Preston was not a large man, but he was wider than Shadow was used too, so it took her a moment to adjust before she began to pleasure him. She worked him until he was about to cum, but she was pulled off by Preston's gentle tug on her hair, he was never one to like her swallowing his seed, much preferring to make love to her. Preston knelt in front of Shadow to capture her lips on his, as a gift for listing so well and Pleasuring him. Soon Hancock broke up the make out session to reposition everyone on to the bed in the corner. Now Shadow straddled Preston's hips, hovering just above him and waiting for further orders. Behind her X6 was naked and positioned, preparing her ass for the next round of the night. On a chair to the right Hancock sat now naked as the rest of them, gently stroking himself. "Alright Sunshine, you want your two lovers to fill you up? Make you writhe in pleasure while I watch?" Hancock taunted

"Yes Master, Please!" She panted, her neglected core begging for release. "Alright Boys, you heard our Lady. Make her scream. " Hancock ordered and watched as X6 gently took her from behind and Preston thrusted up to meet finally meet his General. Both men quickly found their rhythm and soon Shadow was panting and moaning, praise falling from her lips causing Preston to speed up his thrusts.

 

 

It was almost too soon when Shadow felt Preston climax, as it struck just as she too climaxed for the third time since they started, soon X6's thrusts became erratic and he too spilled his seed inside her followed shortly by a groan from Hancock, who came into his palm. The three on the bed were piled together, panting and sweating. After a moment X6 recovered and got up to get supplies to clean every one up. When he returned from the bathroom just off the main basement room he found Hancock in his old spot on the bed cuddling with his Charge and the Minuteman. He cleaned them all up and brought clean blankets for them. After another 10 minutes or so all he could hear was light snoring. X6 smiled to himself and decided he might as well join them. He sat on the floor and leaned against the foot of the bed, and although he didn't actually need sleep he still ended up in dreamland as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually based off a dream I had 2 years ago... *Nervous laughter* So yeah, I hope you enjoy and if not I'm sorry to disappoint you. And it's also one in the morning as I'm writing this, so it's not going to flow right... I will probably edit this sometime in the future, but not this night.
> 
> (Knife play is a form of consensual BDSM edgeplay involving knives, daggers, and swords as a source of physical and mental stimulation. Knives are typically used to cut away clothing, scratch the skin, remove wax after wax play, or simply provide sensual stimulation.)


End file.
